Pravus (Galara)
Pravus was the eigth god of Galara, an elemental god destined to die early. He made a greater impact on the world in death than he ever did in life. Information Block Name: Pravus Domain: Cold, Law Alignment: Unalined Appearance: A shapeless mass of bitter cold and frost, with a blue-black icey orb at it's heart. Symbol: A stylized glacier. Status: Deceased. History :Birthed as the natural opposite to the fiery Khadesh. Pravus was a naive and reclusive god. For several centuries he remained entirely under the radar of the other gods, and had only fleeting meetings with his antithetical twin. Growing curious eventually he began to explore the world, and creates Frost Worms and Frost Titans after the first creations of the other gods he found. He then created Winter Wolves in the image of Thrael'kriss, in an attempt to appease the elder god and form an alliance. :Eventually he grew doubtful he was indeed a god because when he looked at his brothers all he saw was petty fights. Denying his own godhood he created a continent to the north east of the mainland, a great field of ice and snow where he and his small number of creations could live in peace. It was from here that Pravus declared his will, creating the concept of law and enforcing it with draconian measures. In order to help him enforce his rule he ordered his frost titans to send their strongest and wises to his frozen abodes and bid them spend a week naked, and without food or water there. Those that passed his test he made into Paladins, dubbing them the "Right hands of Pravus", and sent them to enforce his will upon the world. :After Khadesh fell from grace, Pravus allowed himself to be manipulated by Bael, despite knowing his evil in order to save the order of his world. Meeting his fiery sister at the volcano of her birth with his spear Sur Rime, he engaged her in combat and lost. Using the last of his power, he willed his domain of cold unto his sister and ultimately lead to the birth of Khavus. Populaces Frost Titans Frost Titans were Pravus' first creation, modeled after the first creatures he saw(The Earth Titans created by Ongor.) He had hoped they would teach him of the world but was not so lucky and remained uneducated and unknown. After he created the concept of law, he chose the frost titans to act as his right hand, and help enforce his rule upon all who were close enough to his realms. After his fall, the different titan communities reacted in their own way, but all became lost and faithless. Many resorted to barbaric existences devoid of law or accountability. Beasts Frost Worms Frost Worms were the second creation of Pravus. This time modeled after the purple worms and indeed Ongor himself. They were his most terrifying creation. Winter Wolves Winter Wolves were Pravus' final creation. After he had isolated himself from the world and denied his divinity he still realized he needed an ally. He made the Wolves in the image of Thrael'kriss in hopes of appeasing the beast god and making him that ally. He did not live long enough to see the fruits of this labor. Artifacts Sur Rime Sur Rime was the spear Pravus created in preparation of his battle with Khadesh. A mighty weapon, is has been included in prophecies given by Ra'Ver-Alec and is sought by mortals to achieve their ends. Be it the slaying of gods, or each other. Category:GGodsCategory:Gods